Frozen
by KiteoftheAzureFlame
Summary: “Please, Craig, Clyde.. I -ngh! Think both of you've honestly consumed to much alcohol already..” It started out as a game, now it's apparent it's turned into something serious.
1. Disclaimer

**Title:** Frozen.

**Pairing:** Multiple pairings will be seen throughout this story, CraigXTweek, ClydeXTweek, KyleXStan, [not a big fan of this pairing, but for you Style fans, I'll add in some..] CartmanXKyle, KennyXKyle, KennyXTweek.. and more. Possibly..

**Rating:** M. [For later chapters.]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. WISH I DID.. but sadly.. nope.

**Author's Note:** Hellooo everyonneeee. 8D I'm actually going to attempt at writing a multi chapter fanfic. This one is my first one, so it's probably going to suck. My writing style is horrible in my opinion. Lol. Uhm.. you don't like? Don't read. No flames please.. if you enjoy, enjoy! It will make me happy. Hopefully I can keep the strength and enthusiasm to continue this fanfiction. I think this one will be really short thoughs ince I'm trying something new... At times it will be halted suddenly because yes, as all writers, I DO run out of ideas.. and run out of the ability to write for a while, but I'll do the best I can for you South Park lovers.~ Much love~! 3

Without further ado, I bring you this crappy fic. 8D


	2. A Small, Yet Effective Prank

"Please, Craig, Clyde.. I -ngh! Think both of you've honestly consumed to much alcohol already.." Tweek pleaded, watching as both Clyde and Craig began to chug down their beverage as a contest to see who could drink the most before passing out. The winner gets? Absolutely nothing. It was a stupid plan devised by the dumb ass brunette because it was a sleep over party. His words? 'Hey, let's have a drinking contest! Tweek's parents aren't home, they'll never know!' Where his parents were? Out on some buisness trip or whatever.

Yeah, they'll never know... if Tweek could manage to get them sober by morning and get them the hell out of the house before the blond's parents came home to find two drunk teenagers sprawled out on Tweek's floor, unconscious from the amount of alcohol they consumed...

Yeah, that plan wouldn't go through at all. Not with how much they're drinking. Tweek stayed away from alcohol. Always had. He was obviously, more towards caffeine. He watched the two guzzle the beverage down like there was no tomorrow, one bottle after the other.

"Uhm.. ngh! You guys..?" He began to twitch uncomfortably, and noticing how Craig and Clyde didn't respond to him, huffed out of annoyance and reached forward to grasp the alcohol beverage away from them.

"Hey! We.. need that back!" Clyde cried out, falling over onto his side on the floor, cheeks flared a bright red. Yep, he was drunk. Craig repeated the same process, leaving Tweek standing there and staring down at the two like they were lunatics. Taking the beer bottles to the kitchen, he quickly rid of the evidence via trash can. He'd have to mentally note to take that out tomorrow morning.

Walking back into his room, Tweek raised an eyebrow and twitched. He stood in the door, randomly watching as the raven haired male and the brunette sudden broke out into a game of 'Slide'. Tweek shook his head back and forth and brought his hand up, placing his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose. He massaged it slightly, knowing full well he'd have to end up taking care of them and tucking them into bed like they were children, for God's sake. Well, at least one of the three wasn't drunk.

"Aw fuck, you cheated!" Clyde cried out again, glaring at Craig.

"What are you talking about, how could you cheat at Slide!?" The two males started to pull at each others hair, leaving Tweek to lean on the doorway and bang his fist lightly onto the wall out of frustration. Oh how Tweek wished to be in solitude right now.. perhaps with some coffee.. yeah, that sounded nice..

"Tweekers~" His nickname was called out by Craig, the raven haired male licking his lips as he faced the blonde.

Tweek glanced up to find both Craig and Clyde looking at him.

"Come here for a sec~!" Clyde called out, grinning.

For a second there, the twitchy blond hesitated to answer that call, seeing a different look within the male's eyes. _They're drunk, Tweek.. watch it.._ He nodded softly and nervously shuffled over, standing before the two male's who were still sitting on the floor. He nervously intertwined his hands together, and not being able to react fast enough, was pulled down by Clyde by the arm with a harsh tug. The blond cried out as Craig reached over and pulled him up by the back of his improperly button shirt, Tweek ending up sitting in Craig's lap.

The raven haired male grinned and wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist, holding him there.

"C-Craig! What are you doing!? Gah!" Tweek cried out, placing his palms on Craig's knees and trying to push himself out of his friend's grasp. However, the dark haired male proved to be a bit stronger in this situation since he was drunk.

Clyde laughed softly and grasped Tweek's chin in his hand, forcing the blond to look at him. "Calm down, Tweek. We ain't gonna hurt you." That's what Tweek wanted to feel like. That they couldn't hurt him. But he knew the effects of being drunk, it was different on everyone. They could be nice drunks, silly drunks, funny drunks.. and the occasional 'hey, let's rape our best friend in the middle of his floor!' kinda drunk. The blond panicked and inhaled sharply, his eyes shut tight. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him, especially by his dearest friend.. who was in fact holding him in his lap.

Clyde leaned forward and brushed his lips over Tweek's, earning a silent squeak from him. Craig grinned and rested his chin on Tweek's shoulder, his hands slowly creeping up the blond's shirt in the process.

"G-Gah! You guys! Please don't do this!" He shook violently. He couldn't hurt them.. he knew this wasn't exactly their fault. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by the fact that if he hurt one of them, what would they think when they woke up in the morning? Even if they had a massive hangover, they'd still wanna know why they had gaping fingernail marks across their face. Then they'd blame Tweek for it, and probably never want to be his friend again! Oh wait.. Tweek always assumed the worst. He struggled a bit in Craig's hold, making the dark haired male growl lightly.

Clyde chuckled lightly, then pulled away from the blond.

Craig let out a soft laugh, then suddenly let go of him; just like that. Tweek went on all fours and crawled away from them, sitting in the corner of his room with a terrified look on his face.

"Hahaha!!! Nice one!" Clyde and Craig simultaneously yelled out, lifting their hands to high five each other.

Tweek, who was shaking horribly in the corner, huffed loudly. His voice cracked as he spoke up, "W-What was that for!? Ngh..!!" He twitched out of pure panic.

Wait, you mean to say.. that was all a joke!? Tweek's bright baby blue hues narrowed, which made Craig and Clyde laugh even more. Tweek was so scared though that he swore that his heart would pound out of his chest.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Tweek!" Clyde laughed. "You looked SO fuckin' scared!"

"He's right.." Craig grinned.

Okay, it was proven. They were completely fucking nuts. That did not seem like a joke at all.. unless they were pretty damn good at pulling one like that off.

Tweek frowned, "That was all a joke to you..?" He asked out, still terrified.

Craig and Clyde sat back, grinning at Tweek. "You were pretty cute struggling like that though.~" Craig muttered out, his nasally voice clearly present.

"Mmmm..~" Clyde licked his lips, remembering the thought.

These two were so drunk, Tweek could guarantee that they didn't know up from down.

He needed some coffee.. now. Standing up, he left the two in his room to gloat about their high and mighty joke they played on poor Tweek. As he walked into the kitchen, the blond walked over to the cabinet and grabbed one of his coffee cups.

The coffee was already ready in the machine. Yawning slightly, the blond placed the cup to the button, the warm caffeine treat filling the cup up to the top. The scent quickly filled the room, making Tweek sniff the air and heave a soft sigh. He loved coffee, it was a passion. Then again, his coffee was the reason for his twitchy situations and supposed ADD, however, Attention Deficit Disorder doesn't cause people to jitter and twitch like the petite blond did. ADHD did, but he was sure he didn't have that.. hopefully not anyways. His caffeine, the coffee.. was his addiction.

He could hear Craig and Clyde in the room yelling out random shit, saying stuff like how they should have invited Thomas over, or shit like that. And occasionally, he heard perverted stuff come out of Clyde's mouth, no surprise, stuff that shouldn't even _be said _even when you're drunk..

Tweek took a long sip of the french vanilla flavored coffee, heaving a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long night.. especially with the thought of what just happened still remaining in his head.. to him, that was no joke what so ever. He stared down at the tile on the kitchen floor, silently counting the small squares within the design.


	3. Don't Fuck Up Our Friendship

**Author's Note;** Here it is! 8D The second chapter. Ehh, not happy with this. Then again, never am with my stuff, but at least I have some ideas for later chapters and I'm cursing at myself to write a chapter each day because some people actually like it.. 8D

- - - - - -

Tweek had never always been bi..

It had started a while back when he started to think Craig was slightly attractive. It was also not long ago when Craig Tucker decided to get into the habit of drinking because of Clyde. He figured it would just be one of those phases, but Tweek had started to see that it was becoming a nasty habit, just like him and his coffee.

Tweek continued to stare at the tile, but that wasn't long in thought before he was suddenly startled, seeing Craig directly in front of him. He could tell that the dark haired male was still drunk, according to the fact that he couldn't stand up right.

"Where's Clyde?" Tweek asked, hoping to GOD the brunette wasn't stupid and jumped out of the second story window. That would be awfully tragic.. kind of funny, but that's not the point.

"He.. fell asleep on your floor.." Craig muttered, leaning up against the counter.

Tweek had placed aside his coffee cup and began to prepare more coffee for tomorrow morning. He knew he was going to need it. Hearing that Clyde feel asleep, he let out a low yawn then looked over to Craig. If Clyde had fallen asleep, then maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.. then again, he was stuck with his childhood crush all alone in the kitchen. Craig had to sleep in the bed with Tweek since Clyde was practically sprawled out on the floor, hogging both of the sleeping bags. Tweek however, didn't find that out until he walked in the room, staring down at him.

"Hm.." He twitched again, just ever so slightly. At the moment, Tweek felt like he was in Disturbia. Having two drunk teenagers in his house, and with that last fiasco, he was a bit worried. Inhaling deeply, he smiled at Craig who followed behind him. His cheeks began to glow a bright red when he felt the closeness of the black haired male, the blond immediately responding and squeaking lightly as he jumped onto his bed, sitting on the left side.

Craig just shrugged and crawled over Tweek to the other side, glancing at the clock. It was actually pretty late, and Craig already knew he and Clyde were gonna feel it in the morning. Grinning lightly, he just absorbed the fact that Clyde was asleep.

As Tweek yawned and stretched his arms above his head, Craig moved with much dexterity, leaning over Tweek and suddenly catching his mouth in a kiss. The petite blond froze, his blue orbs widening in complete shock. He responded by grabbing Craig's shoulders and pushing back, leaning back himself to lay his head on his pillow, "Craig, you're drunk!" Sure, he was flattered and honestly wanted more from Craig, but he knew that his best friend was drunk and if they ever went any further, he would probably be regretting it in the morning. He couldn't allow this to fuck up their friendship. Craig wasn't like that.. at least Tweek thought so. He never really saw Craig being attracted to another guy before..

Shaking his head, he pushed Craig aside and got up, turning off the light to his lamp on the side of the bed. Craig watched him intently, raising an eyebrow. The blond glanced down at Clyde, who was snoring rather loudly. Tweek lightly kicked him in his side, which made him stop. He smiled in satisfaction, then crawled back into his bed and under the covers.

"Hey Tweekers?" Craig asked, leaning over the blond.

Tweek opened his right eye, looking up at him. Craig looked really different without his hat on.. it made him blush even more. He was glad that the room was dark so Craig couldn't see it. "Hm?"

Craig hesitated, before grinning again. "Kiss me again?"

"You kissed me Craig.. not the other way around.." He growled out. "Don't ask me that.. you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing.." It pained him to say that.

Craig said nothing as he leaned down and placed his lips upon the blond's, Tweek struggling lightly to get him away. "Mmm!" He pushed Craig away again, only to have the dark haired male roll over and on top of Tweek, straddling his hips.

"Craig!" Tweek choked out, whimpering. "Gah! Get off of me! Too much pressure..!" He tried to say as loud as he could without waking up Clyde.

"No." Was his simple answer as he trailed his hands up Tweek's chest, which made him shudder deeply under his touch. He traced patterns delicately over Tweek's arms, before reaching down to tightly grab his wrists.

Tweek let out a lightly pained cry, feeling Craig's fingernails dig into his skin. "Craig, please.. don't..!" He pleaded, only to have Craig lean down and scrape his teeth against the soft skin of his collarbone. Tweek subconsciously turned his head a bit to allow Craig more access, struggling his wrists a bit in his grasp.

"C-Craig.." He whispered to try and get his attention. However, it ended up coming out a low moan of the others name. "What if Clyde wakes up.."

"Then let him see us."

"But-" He was cut off as Craig captured him in another kiss, and was absolutely caught off guard as Craig suddenly ground his hips hard into the blond's, making him open his mouth in a silent moan. Craig took that opportunity to slide his tongue in, making Tweek tightly shut his eyes, cheeks flaring.

Pulling away from the kiss, he panted softly, "Craig, please get off of me.."

"Why should I?" He growled out, still obviously drunk by the slurring tone in his voice.

Tweek could feel tears sting his eyes. "I don't want to -gah! ruin the relationship we already have, Craig! Don't you understand!? If you do this you'll regret it tomorrow morning.. _I'll_ regret it tomorrow morning.. don't -ngh! upset me Craig.. I _don't_.. want to ruin anything.. gah!" If he couldn't be together with Craig, he'd at least want to have some dignity and still be friends with him.. even if he didn't know Craig's true orientation. The tears silently began to roll down his cheeks, making Craig hitch in his breathing. The last thing he wanted to see, drunk or not, was Tweek crying.

Craig sighed and got off of him, only muttering, "Sorry.." before he turned over and grabbed the covers, pulling it over his head. What almost seemed like an instant, he was already asleep.

Tweek lay there and shook violently, his twitching habit was back. He tried to choke back the tears as he turned over, hugging the end of his pillow close to his face, wiping off some of the tears. He calmed himself down by inhaling deeply, trying not to think of what had just happened. Closing his eyes, it was only about five minutes before the stressed out blond fell asleep.

- - - - - - -

Tweek rolled over in his bed, feeling that something was missing. He felt around, but no one else was there in the bed. Slowly opening his eyes, he found Craig was absent from his side of the bed. Immediately shooting up, he glanced over to the floor, both sleeping bags and Clyde was gone, too. He raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up, wondering where both of them could have possibly gone.. did they leave?

Walking downstairs into his living room, Craig was sitting there on the couch. He perked his head up and stared at the blond, sighing.

"Where'd.. Clyde go? Gah!" Tweek asked, walking into the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"He left. Had to, was late for some appointment or something he forgot about. He told me to tell you he was sorry."

Tweek didn't know what Clyde was being sorry for; last night, or falling asleep on his floor drunk and then getting up and leaving suddenly without saying goodbye. Craig grabbed his sleeping back and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, Tweekers.." Yup, he had a massive hangover headache. He wanted to get home asap to get some Tylenol or something in him. "Sorry about last night.. look, I gotta go. No hard feelings?"

Tweek flinched as he held the coffee cup, hesitantly shaking his head. "No.." He murmured out.

"Good. See ya tomorrow at school, Tweekers.~" He smiled slightly before walking out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Tweek stood there and shook, twitching occasionally. No hard feelings? Yeah, right.. he just didn't want to say that it hurt to not upset Craig. It truly upset him though. Having his crush do that to him.. he wanted to get his mind off of that incident..

Shaking his head, he leaned down onto the counter and placed his forehead on the cold tile. He reached over and flipped on the radio that was in the kitchen, wanting to see.. er, hear.. if any music was on that could get his mind off of Craig.

Leaning back up, he began to take a sip of his coffee as he heard a certain song that made him completely freeze in his place, carefully listening to the words in which he got so caught up in.

_Will we be friends when we grow old, or is this the end of the line?_

_I hurt with you._

_I love with you._

_The world just seems to get in our way._

_Oh please, don't leave me._

_Don't let your heart let go._

_We'll find a way._

_The journey has only begun, is this the end of the line?_

_You lead, I'll follow._

_Don't let your heart let go._

_We'll find a way._

_The journey has only begun, is this the end of the line?_

_Is this the end of the line?_

Tweek bit his bottom lip, feeling tears sting his eyes once again. His heart just seemed to beat twice as fast as he heard that, making him suddenly lose grip and drop the coffee cup. He squeaked loudly as the hot substance got onto his arms, but furthermore when the cup shattered into many pieces, scattering onto the kitchen tile. He let out a small cry of worry, standing there for a few seconds to absorb how depressed he really was..

Shaking his arms to get the coffee off, he stepped over the shattered pieces and grabbed a towel from the kitchen to clean up the mess he had made. Stepped carefully back into the kitchen, he knelt down and began to pick up the pieces, only to find out that he had gotten many cuts on his hands in the process. He let out soft and quiet sobs; the stinging pain of the cuts weren't affecting him as compared to how badly his heart hurt at the moment.

He bit his lip again as tears fell down his cheeks, leaning up against the counter as he waited for his sobbing sequence to stop. He couldn't help himself.. he was to emotional when it came to this stuff..


	4. Unsatisfying News

**Author's Note: **FINALLY! AN UPDATE! XD I was finally able to think of a real plot behind this story.. so I will continue it.. I am SO sorry for the long wait! I know some of you have wanted this new chapter, so here it is!

- - - - - - - - - - - x next morning x

"What ze 'ell is wrong wiz you, blondie?" The French teenager asked, sighing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. His dark hues glanced over to the small pitiful blonde sitting next to him in class, not even bothering to be quiet as Mr. Garrison spoke of random shit. How he became a HIGH SCHOOL teacher, no one really gave a shit, less work for them.

Tweek shook and shrugged, having dreaded coming to school. His blue hues tightly shut on account of the fact that he kept remembering...! It was awful! "Gah!" Tweek shuddered in a horrid twitch, which made the brunette Frenchman raise an eyebrow.

"Okkkaayyy zen.." Another drag of his cigarette and the brunette went back to paying attention to the teacher.

"Hey.. ngh! Christophe..?" The blonde squeaked.

Christophe sighed and leaned back in his chair, coherent whispers of classmates could be heard behind the two. Most of them however was Cartman making fun of Kyle for being a Jew, in which Stan yelled at him for it. Also, some of it was Butters speaking to Clyde about something.. Butters almost sounded concerned, for he heard a "Oh no! I hope he's okay! Anyone know who did it?" Who they were talking about, he didn't care. Speaking of Clyde. Tweek didn't have the guts to hang out with them in the morning like he always did.. it would have just been to weird for him to handle.

"What?" The Frenchman snapped, turning his head to glare at the other as if he was impatient. Sudden mood swing, one would guess. Christophe was always impatient. Always has been since the La Resistance fiasco. Tweek had remembered when everyone thought he was dead.. back to reality, the blonde twitched as the brunette's voice finally connected with him.

"What.. gah! What is yer.. ngh!" His twitching became a bit more noticeable than it already had been, if that was even possible with his state of horrid paranoia. He couldn't get the correct words through for some odd reason.

"WHAT!?" The Frenchman snapped, slamming a fist onto the table which got the class quiet for a few awkward seconds. The class looked over at Christophe, even the teacher. Upon this, Christophe blinked and looked around, cigarette loosely hanging out of the corner of his mouth. They suddenly went back to whatever they were doing like nothing even happened.

"Anyways.." He sighed again a ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Uhm.." He twitched again. Tweek tried to ignore the fact he got yelled at. "You're.. bisexual, right?"

"Gay. But what eez your point, blondie?" He asked, carelessly putting his cigarette out on the sleeve of some kid passing by his desk. The kid yelped and rubbed his arm, nervously walking back to his desk after putting something in the trashcan by the door. The brunette scoffed and growled a bit.

"Ah.. oh.. uhm.. gah! What is your.. view on love..?" The blonde asked.

Christophe blinked and looked at him, eyes narrowed in an unamused look.

"What!? Gah! I'm serious! You ARE after all with, NGH! Gregory!" Tweek threw his hands up in the air and shook them a bit to prove his point.

"I don't exactly know how to explain it, see.." Christophe shrugged his shoulders and clicked his tongue against his teeth before grinning. "You just know ze feeling when you're around ze one you were meant to be with."

And to think.. Christophe found love. Un-fucking-believable. The brunette was probably the most foul mouthed, rude kid anyone had ever met, and look at him! He has his own partner. Tweek however, wasn't so sure of his own feelings now.. he wanted to express them to Craig, but the night before last he was just drunk.. and wasn't aware of what was going on.. he wasn't even sure if Craig remembered anything from that night besides the joke!

"I.. see." Another twitch. Boy, was this difficult.

Wait a minute.. speaking of Craig!

Tweek blinked and twisted around in his chair for a moment, blue eyes looking around. Where was he? The caffeine addict looked over to his assigned chair, but alas, nothing. Just a blank void. His heart sank just then as he leaned back in his chair, taking a small sip of coffee from the thermos standing on the corner of his desk. _He told me he'd see me at school.. _Tweek sighed and bit his bottom lip.

Deciding on something, Tweek slowly stood up out of his seat |mind you, Mr. Garrison didn't even notice, he was to busy absentmindedly drawing inappropriate things on the board| and walked to the back of the class where Token and Clyde were chit chatting.

"MR. GARRISON!! TWEEK'S OUTTA HIS SEAT!" Cartman shouted out. Kyle rolled his eyes and looked away, and Stan just face-palmed.

Mr. Garrison, not even hearing him properly, replied with a "That's nice, Eric."

Tweek froze and gasped before looking over to Cartman, who had this enormous grin on his face. God damn that guy. The blonde felt horrible for Kyle who had to deal with his dumb ass all day. Passing by a certain perverted blonde, Kenny's hues immediately glanced over to Tweek's slender figure, and upon watching him pass by, the orange hooded blonde reached over and smacked Tweek right in the ass.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Tweek shouted out, reaching behind him to rub his bottom and make sure nothing was done to it. It wasn't a hard hit, but it shocked him. Now that his heart almost leaped out of his chest.. he looked over to Kenny who was smirking and chuckling lightly. Tweek, gulping nervously, just continued walking to the back of the class. Why the hell didn't Mr. Garrison noticed that?!

"God damn it, Kenny." Stan growled, turning around to huff at the pervert.

The orange hooded male smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "What? He's got a nice ass."

"That's what you say every time. It's either 'nice ass or nice rack'. Besides.. what is it with you? You've been staring at Tweek for the past few days." Stan waved his hands in the air as emphasis.

"Annndddddd?" Kenny drawled out to the raven haired male, who rolled his eyes and just turned back around. It was always normal for the orange hooded blonde to see someone and automatically want a lil' something-something with them. It was just his nature.. but they had always disliked Tweek a bit, so Stan didn't see it as any new phase for Kenny or anything.

"Clyde! Ngh!" Tweek suddenly grabbed a hold of the brunette's sleeve and tugged him out of his seat.

"What??" Clyde murmured, and by the look in his eyes at seeing Tweek, he didn't remember anything from the night before. However.. they had that look to him that something was wrong..

"Where's Craig.." He started to shake violently again before looking up at the brunette with hopeful eyes.

"Oh? Craig?" Clyde reached up and nervously rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"Tell me, gah!" He was starting to get impatient. And he was obliviously doing so.

"He.. stayed home today."

"Ngh.. why?"

Clyde slowly looked down at him with dark hues, "Someone attacked him the night he headed home from your house. Got his arm broken and a sprained ankle." He said this was a bit of worry in his voice.

Tweek froze, suddenly feeling tears well up at the corners of his eyes. "WHAT??" Someone.. attacked Craig..? So that's why he heard Butters say that earlier..

Clyde nodded slowly before the awkward silence between them was growing a bit TO awkward. Tweek started to hiccup a bit, before feeling the sudden worry hit him like a brick within his chest. Why hadn't he been informed of this..?

"Why.. didn't you.. ngh! tell me..?" He asked, almost pleading to know as he nervously tugged on Clyde's sleeve.

The brunette sighed and looked away. "He didn't want you to know.."


End file.
